The Lost Leviathan
by Xenter
Summary: Do you remember little one? Everything that has happened, happened for a reason. Naruto Leviathan lost both of his parents before he could remember. His father figure vanished without a single word, and he couldn't be with the person he loves. He was born with nothing and left with nothing. Will he be able to gain everything in the end? AU! R&R! [Hiatus: Insufficient Reviews]
1. Prologue (Part 1)

**The Lost Leviathan **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – **Furball's Speeches **– _MemoryLane/Names – _(Thought Scenario)_ – **Important**_

The prologue will introduce three heroines of this story, as well as the tragic background of a Lost Leviathan following the civil war. It's two parts because I'm lazy.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>(Part 1)**

"Why are you chasing me?" The eleven year old blond-haired boy shouted while dashing through the narrowed alleyway of the inner city devoid of bystanders. Following closely behind was a child about the same age with golden hair with matching pair of eyes.

"Why are you running?" She shouted back while dashing on all four like an enraged animal.

"I'm…" he began as his mind pondered about the question. He wasn't sure why he was running from her. Every time he saw her, she was obviously looking for him and instinctively, he just bolted since it felt like he did something wrong. "I'm not sure, you chased so I ran! Leave me alone, damn it! I didn't even spy on you, not after the first time!"

"So you did see it! You pervert! You're just like that idiot sage! Pervert! Pervert!" She growled as she lurched forward in the air with incredible speed in the form of flying kick. She would have pummeled him from behind if he didn't slip and fell and rolled forward. She sailed overhead and crashed through wall of the incoming building before going right through it, spraying wooden splinters inward.

The blue eyes boy blinked after lifting his head up from the dirt. He saw the human size hole in the center of his vision as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. Dissatisfied moaning and grunting could be heard beyond the newly created opening. Without further ado, he pulled himself up and dashed the hell away from the possible imminent danger.

"Wait! I'm injured. You wouldn't leave me here would you?" She called out, but the boy was no longer in her view. She sniffed while rubbing her eyes with disappointment before checking her leg's wound and brushed away the debris. She then tried to stand upright. Sadly, the pain made her winced and staggered backward. She collapsed against someone behind, making her head smacked against that person's chin. The impact was hard enough for her to hold her head in discomfort as she looked at the fleshy boy that had cushioned her fall.

"Why did you hit me? I was going to help you," he protested while groaning and rubbing his chin while the girl was on top of him. "This is what happens when I try to be nice. Can you get off me now? I have to find ero-sennin wherever he is."

"Naruto-kun?... NO!" She shouted and hammered his chest several times cutely. "It's your fault that I'm injured. If you haven't dodged, then I wouldn't be hurt! You need to take responsibility and carry me home."

"Huh? That's not my fault! You chased after me and tried to kick me," Naruto retorted.

"That's because you'd spy on me! Stop copying your father! Do you know how many people have complained for his misconduct!? You shouldn't be like him! I don't want you to be like him!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the misconception. It was stealth training, or so that was what his godfather had told him. Considering that if one got caught, one would be running for their life from the enraged female mobs. It was good training with dreadful risk. "Tsk… that was totally on accident, and I'm not interest in flat chest or a kid like – EKKK"

His blues eyes were about to bulge out as his neck was strangled by powerful grips. Her eyes had shifted into crimson slit as nines tails flustering behind her petite body. "What was that!? How about you take what you saw to the afterlife."

As he was being choked, Naruto tried to remove her hands, but she was much stronger than him. The air reserve within his lungs was not being filled despite his effort while trying to battle consciousness. He then tried to tell her to let him go, but every word got clogged up in the constricting tunnel. In his final desperation, he grabbed something he shouldn't have. It immediately earned him furious slap across the face, then several more afterward accompanied by crying of the girl.

"I can breathe, finally," Naruto gasped and coughed as he blocked the girl flurry of hands. "Stop that. I'm sorry, alright? And if you killed me then who will carry you home?"

The attacks slowed down as she rubbed her eyes and sniffled. "You will? You won't run away?"

"Uh huh, I promise. Can you get off me now?" He asked. He was about to say she was getting heavy, but that likely earn him another round of punches.

Yasaka piggyback Naruto out of the slump and into the crowded street of the inner city. There were all sort of supernatural creatures wandering about or peeking out from the Japanese styled house and business. Naruto knew where she lived as he was heading directly toward royal household. It was a massive mansion, built like a fortress, for the ruler of the city.

"Say, Yasaka-hime. Did you sneak out again?" Naruto asked as he felt a nod, brushing against his slightly spiky blond hair while her arms tightened around his neck. He was about to lecture her on running off without telling anyone since she was a princess and the one of the most important people, but his ears twitched as it captured the all too familiar clattering noise of wooden sandals from behind, which followed by furious shoutings.

"Ah, Naruto! You're here!" The white-haired man called out as he ran passed the blond in haste. "Run!"

"Eh!?" Naruto questioned and saw the enraged mobs chasing after his godfather. Fear filled his being he ran after the man and away from the mob. "What the hell! Why do you keep getting caught!? I thought you supposed to be an all-powerful sage!"

"Hahaha! It's good training," Jiraiya declared, slowing his pace so he could be alongside with his godson. He finally noticed the golden-haired girl, who was giggling, on the boy's back. "Ah, Yasaka-hime. It's nice you see here. WAIT! WHY IS SHE HERE!? DID YOU KIDNAP HER? GIVE HER BACK, YOU MORON!"

"I'm not going to say anything to that," Naruto snorted as he broke off into a different direction, but strangely half the mob chased after him. "Hey! Why are you chasing me!? I didn't do anything today yet."

"YET!? YOU BRAT!"

**XxXxX**

His blue eyes were saddened while looking at the swaying trees and rustling leaves as the gust of wind navigated between them. He was sitting on a wooden bench to side of the small hut that he and his godfather called home for the last fifteen years. To his side, there was a Tengu standing. The old youkai, who had served the royal household faithfully for many generations, waited for the blond reply.

"I have nothing to begin with so I don't need anything in the end. I must refuse the offer since she is not an object to be negotiated and sold," Naruto refused the very generous offer via proxy. The ruler of the city didn't even bother to come in person. The tengu was about to speak up, but he continued. "Please rest assured. Even if I didn't take it, I fully understand the predicament."

"I see. Thank you for understanding, Naruto-dono," the tengu said in the most polite tone. "If only there was another way to resolve this."

"But there isn't," Naruto claimed. "Maybe it was my wishful thinking, but she and I lived in a different world. So close, yet so far apart. I knew the moment my bloodline was reveal, I would lose my sanctuary so it was not a surprise. I do not blame her for telling her parents about it. I'm sure she had her reasons. It has been years since my godfather left without saying a word. I don't think he will return so there is nothing left for me here. Please tell your master that I will leave the capital before the sunset, and I will not interact with her for as long as I live."

The tengu gave a nod with a sorrowful expression before flying away out of the secluded forest. Naruto watched the man before paying attention to the sky in order to estimate how much time he had left. He didn't realize he had been crying until the vision was fully distorted. He cleared the tears away and stood up from the outdoor seat.

"I am sorry, Yasaka-chan. From this point onward, I cannot accompany you any further no matter how much I wanted. You will become the benevolent ruler as you meant to be, and I… will return to the place that my parents called home," Naruto said before walking away from his home with only the clothes he had. A golden ring with fox emblems, matching another, was left at his spot.

As he navigated through the forest path toward the portal into the human world, he came across a withered old man with a long white goatee. The person was sitting on top of a boulder, waiting for something or someone. There were all manner of being in the capital so this was nothing new.

"Say, young man, can you help this poor man home?" The person requested. The fifteen year old boy stopped on his path and eyed the person again. Looking closely now, Naruto noticed he had horn-like protrusions on his forehead with a third closed eyes in between. His opened eyes were incredible unnatural due to the distinctively rotating circular rings.

"Ummm… sure, old man," Naruto replied in kind. He was not in a hurry since the sun was still at its zenith, and this elderly person's home might be along his destination. "Where do you live?"

The elderly man stroked his goatee in a relaxing manner before using the same skeletal hand to point in one direction. "On top of that small hill."

Naruto followed the man's direction as his jaw slackened. It wasn't small to him and it definitely wasn't a hill. Anyone in their right mind would realize immediately it was a very steep mountain that seemingly pierced the heaven. The tip of the monstrosity was obscured with dense ominous clouds.

"You're not kidding are you?" Naruto questioned, returning his scrutinizing gaze at the man. There wasn't a speck of dust on the man's white sage-like attire with black linings. He knew it was sage clothing since his godfather adorned almost the same style during his occasional meditation. The blond was following his godfather's footstep to become a sage, but seeing the bony posture and arched shoulder of the elder, he was having a second thought. "You're a sage, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, have you heard of me?"

"No, but I believe you since I know sage do not lie," Naruto claimed. It was a fact, or that was what he had taught by the perverted sage. Even if he believed it, there were ways to actually lie without actually lying. For example, a sage can omit the truth or speak only a slither of truth, causing others to misinterpret them and fill in the gaps themselves. Due to that, most of the things sages said were cryptic and opened to interpretation.

"That… might be good training. I've never climbed such mountain before," Naruto said. "Fine, I will help you home, old man. Can you walk?"

"Sadly, I cannot. I've fallen off the ledge and hurt myself so it is difficult for me to move at the moment, but I want to get home in a hurry," he replied even though there was no visible injury on his person.

Naruto simply nodded before bending over in order to let the man onto his back. He'd spent years carrying a person around like some sort of mounted animal so this was nothing new. To his surprise, the old man weighted next to nothing. How he was still alive baffled the blond, but then again, there were youkai that could be blown away with a weak blast of wind.

Like a happy idiot, Naruto climbed the mountain all the way to the top with the man on his back. The ambient air became thinner with each milestone reached while the visibility dropped sharply. Soon enough, he passed through the sea of cloud and saw something shocking at the top. A monstrosity had its incredibly long body wrapped around the top like a serpent.

"What is that thing!?"

"Just some pest, will you help me get rid of it?" The elderly man asked, causing Naruto to sweat-dropped at the titanic beast. Examining it closer, Naruto concluded it was oriental dragon from what little knowledge he had. This was another thing with sage, if what they believed was the truth then they weren't lying… technically. Naruto didn't answer as he continued up the vertical climb.

Navigating around the beast's body carefully and pulling himself up onto the safe ledge, Naruto saw a small Japanese house in the center of a large zen garden. They were half destroyed, however, while the surrounding stones and boulders were crushed by powerful claws. As Naruto examined the area, the creature noticed the newcomer and gazed at the blond. There was an impassive girl in gothic attire on top of its head as it lowered. She became the center of attention of the blond due to the revealing cloth she'd adorned.

Naruto blinked several times and rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing thing. "This day just getting weirder and weirder, I swear. Is she wearing a bandage over her tits!? What the fuck?"

"She's wearing two actually," the elderly man corrected as Naruto face palmed. It seemed like the man had seen more bizarre thing than Naruto could comprehend. He let the sage down and finally paid attention to the dragon.

"**Took you long enough. Is this all the so called powerful sage of the six paths could do?**" the dragon quipped while the girl remained completely unmoving while her face could not be more expressionless. "**Maybe that boy there can give me a challenge, instead. Do you mind if I play around, Ophis-sama?**"

She did not say a word or even changed her expression when she pointed her finger at the blond like a gun. The dragon displayed its razor sharp teeth in an effort to show its deadly grin. "**To die by my hand, the great Crom Cruach, you should be thankful.**"

"Eh? I don't think that's how gratitude works," Naruto jested as the dragon chuckled. "And this isn't my problem. I don't know what's going between you, the weird girl and the old man, but I'm not getting in between if I can help it."

The old man gave a nod and sighed. "I supposed you're right. This isn't your problem. I will repay your generosity in the next life, Naruto Leviathan."

"Huh?" Naruto questioned how the man knew his full birth name. No body beside his deceased mother, who gave it to him in her last moment at birth, and his godfather, the self-proclaimed super pervert, knew of it. He'd never called himself a Leviathan since his heritage was supposed to be a secret. "I'm not going ask how you know my name right now, but when you say something like paying back in the next life, I just can't walk away. Damn it, I might as well help you to the end."

With that declaration, Naruto materialized his devil-like wings and entered his combat stance. The dragon was incredibly powerful from the crushed stone under its talons so he had to go all out in the beginning for any chance of victory. His demonic aura intensified, filling the surrounding.

The dragon sniffed a bit before smirking. "**Hahaha? Only that much? This is going to be one side slaughter, puny devil,**" the dragon roared, sending forth a shockwave. Naruto remained steadfast as it washed over him. He then vanished with a blur, leaving behind a footprint etched into rock. The dragon's head was smashed from one side as it grunted. The speed displayed by the blond had stunned it while the little girl standing on its head simply watched on with a blank expression.

"**You quick bastard,**" the dragon roared and then tried to slash the tiny opponent, but the blond vanished with his impressive speed, leaving behind a trail of afterimage.

While the creature was immensely more powerful than Naruto, its speed was nowhere his, thus it was more or less a very big target. Naruto continued to slap the dragon around with as much power as he could muster into each strike, but the damage he inflicted seemingly negligible. A bug bite would be a good analogy to what the dragon was feeling. After several more fist strikes, Naruto was blasted away with an invisible wave, emanating from the little girl. Her aura was enough to fling him away.

"**Apology, Ophis-sama. I am too slow in this form, but his attack is not that strong either. It just annoying,**" Crom apologized humbly. "**Please allow me to change to a more suitable form and I will end him in a jiffy.**"

"There is no need," Ophis said for the first time and pointed her finger at the blond again. "You, be mine."

"Eh? No thanks," Naruto said, hovering at some distance away after getting his bearing. He thought she meant it literally as in becoming her property. "Aren't you a little young to have sex slave, and if I accept, I don't like sharing master."

"You won't?" Ophis questioned without a hint of emotions. "If you won't join then you will die here."

"Join – ?"

Naruto didn't get to clarify what she meant before she disappeared from her spot. He quickly turned around and saw her floating behind him. His eyes widened when he realized his right arm was ripped from his shoulder. The limb was then shredded into dust with a hand gesture as the girl vanished from view again. Naruto blocked her fist strike thanked to his pure instinct, but the force behind the blow was powerful enough to shatter every bone inside his arm. "ARGH… what the hell… is this her raw strength?"

"You have lost the use of both hands," Ophis stated the obvious. She then blocked and grabbed his leg as he tried to kick her to prove a point. Before he realized what had happened, he was coughing heavily as he found himself in a massive crater inside the shattered mountain.

"I'm really sorry, old man," Naruto muttered as he felt everything inside him had been pulverized after being thrown into the ground. "I can't even see her movement, let alone try to evade her. And she isn't even using any technique yet."

As if Ophis had heard that, a glowing reddish orb formed on the tip of her index finger as she pointed skyward. She then flicked it toward the ground as the titanic dragon flew out the way in fear. The spherical destruction it created vaporized the entire mountain, leaving behind a massive hole behind.

"**I think you've killed them both, Ophis-sama. I thought we were looking for strong members for the brigade?**" Crom asked as Ophis landed on top of his head with indifferent.

"There is nothing left here," she said in a commanding tone of voice. The dragon nodded and left the area in search for more possible allies.

**XxXxX**

"…where am I?" Naruto questioned as he sat up with great effort. His body was completely bandaged as he felt the shooting sensation on his right shoulder. He lifted his right arm and had a brief glance at it before checking the functionality of his fingers. He sighed and noticed the endless void beyond opened window and doorway.

"The dimensional gap," the familiar voice answered. "More correctly, it is the pocket space within the endless void of the dimension gap."

Naruto had no clue that meant exactly. He understood there was a gap between dimensions called the dimensional gap, but a space inside the endless void that made up the place was hard to get his head around. He decided to dismiss the thought since his godfather had said weird and illogical things often.

"I guess I have you to thank for this, old man," Naruto thanked, showing his working right hand. He knew it was a replacement as it was slightly more muscular and longer than his own. He also noticed the sage's body was almost transparent. "You don't look well."

"I am fine, Naruto-kun," the elderly man assured. "I am just tired that's all."

"I see. Alright. I've been meaning to ask. How did you know my name? I don't remember we have introduced before," Naruto asked as the old man chuckled. The crackling tone in his voice was discernable.

"That is easy. I am all knowing. I am the Sage of the Six Paths, or was it that I could read your mind?" The elder man said, seemingly lost in his own train of thoughts. "It could also be a youngster named Jiraiya telling me about you. Ah, no matter. It's not important."

"Wait! It is important to me! He's still alive isn't he? Tell me if my godfather is alive," Naruto asked hastily. "Where did he go? Why didn't he say anything when he left?"

"He's alive, or is he? I'm not sure. I believed he is in all of us," the sage said tiredly, causing Naruto wanting to punch the man. The sage then leaned back against the sidewall and closed his eyes. "As to where, you will find out one day. But enough about that, you need your rest and so do I. I think I will ascend and leave this mortal plane."

"Ascend? Mortal plane? What?" Naruto questioned, but the old man was snoozing away. Naruto also felt drowsy as if he was intoxicated with sleeping drug. He blinked several times, shaking his head before falling back onto the futon and entered blissful dreamless sleep. Once he woken up and feeling refreshed, he would find himself alone in the emptied house as it floated in the void with no way out.

For the years that followed, Naruto constantly watched the emptiness beyond the drifting home of the great sage. In the first few days, he was starving as there was nothing to sustain him while his replacement arm constantly pulsed in excruciating pain as dark murderous voices invaded his mind. Luckily, he eventually figured out that the food were stored in the countless scrolls within a room that required blood activation to release them. After having his fill, he read through as many scrolls as he could find and learnt much about the world's history, mythical weapon of the ages, and the path to enlightenment. All while battling the foreign energy that invaded his being, originating from his right arm.

Near the end of his years of solitude, he finally made several lifetime friends once he mastered the power that the great sage bestowed upon him. With the new mastery, he finally was able to leave the place he called home to see what had changed in the years he'd been gone.

**XxXxX**

"**Who is that? She's got enormous breasts! Let me grope it, let me, let me! Common, you know you want to!**" the demonic voice of the right arm called out lecherously. It was one of the nines monsters within. Each had a distinctive personality and appearance. They called themselves the tail beasts that once plunged the world into darkness, but they were sealed away by the great sage. The old man had used his body as a vessel, jailing the demons within. Due to that, he was unable to enter the pure world eons after all he knew had gone.

"Pipe you down you damn perverted fox, are you even a fox even if you looked like one?" Naruto told the bandaged arm as he looked down at the inner court yard of an imperial city. A golden-haired woman was chasing a small golden-haired child around playfully while their laughter filled the air. A small smile formed on his face as a dimensional rift opened up behind him. There was nothing here for him as she had moved on with her life, and so should he.

"**We're leaving? We haven't done anything besides watching that mother and child from afar. This is such a waste of time. I'm pissed. Can we at least destroy something before we go? There're so many possible targets. How about that skyscraper over there? Yes, let's blow that up. Common!**"

"Stop asking me to destroy thing out of boredom," Naruto snorted. All of the demons had strange quirk and perks. It was confusing when they all talked at the same time so only one may speak at a time. "And yes, we're leaving since I have seen all I needed to see. Now, I want to check my parent's home in the underworld. It's probably not there anymore, but I still wanted to make sure."

"**Boring! That's so boring! I want to blow something up damn it and kill some people! How about we hunt down the girl who took your arm? That seems more productive!**"

"You mean Ophis, the Dragon God," Naruto muttered.

"**Yes, yes! It has been a while since I consume a soul of a God. I've completely forgotten what they tasted like since the last warden was a complete pacifist. No wonder he was so weak in the end and got slapped around by a puny evil dragon. You don't want to follow his example do you?**"

"He saved my life so don't insult him or I will shut you up and bring up someone better," Naruto said before frowning as a thought entered his mind. "And I might have a soul for you to consume along with new magic and power to assimilate. She might be challenge since she is one of the Satans, but to me, she's just a pretender."

"**This better be good, or you won't hear the end of it,**" the demon threatened. Naruto rolled his eyes and entered the rift into the underworld. It closed as he passed through.

Down to the courtyard of the imperial palace, a golden-haired girl with golden eyes looked up at her preoccupied mother. "Mother, what are you looking at?"

"I thought your father has returns home," Yasaka said inaudibly, sniffing the air for the familiar scene that she had recently caught. Sadly, it was no longer around. "It's nothing, Kunou. Come, it's time for your study."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

This is my version to the Serpent's Hand's challenge. The background lore is still the same, but the plotline is designed to have three different endings and a final harem ending if I'm not sure which heroines is best. I actually was going to call this **_The Last Leviathan_**, but Katerea Leviathan, his cousin, isn't dead yet.


	2. Prologue (Part 2)

**The Lost Leviathan **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – **Furball's Speeches **– _MemoryLane/Names – _(Thought Scenario)_ – **Important**_

This is the second and final part to the prologue. If you read the challenge (The Serpent's Hand), then you probably know what happened to Serafall at the end this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>=[Prologue]=<br>(Part 2)**

"**This is the underworld? What a dump! And I'm conflicted,**" the demon roared.

Naruto had no come back to the remark since it was true. This place was a dump. The terrain had taken its toll in the conclusion of the Great War, and the Civil War that followed only made it worst. With the depletion of their populations due to infighting, many previously occupied and developed areas were abandoned. "Yes and I supposed it is, but this is my mother's home or what's left of it. Why are you conflicted?"

"**That's because I'm currently feeling two conflicting emotions. Disappointment since there's nothing of interest here, and oddly of that, I'm also happy since we could blow stuff up without worry about anything. Well, I don't care either way, but you do.**"

Naruto chuckled at the logic since couldn't use his full power in his dimensional home in fear of destroying it. Strangely enough, he enjoyed the tail beasts company immensely even though they were incredibly sadistic and prone to murderous tendency. The old sage had locked them up and muted them since they were shouting nonstop. Naruto was stuck in an emptied place for years so he decided to befriend them as it was something productive. Most still did not consider him as their friend, but they were coming around to it.

Inhaling deeply as he recalled his earliest memory along with the lullaby his crimson-haired mother hand sung when cuddling him by her side in a blood drenched bed. She died soon afterward, but the warmness of a parent's love remained with him to this very day. His father was not presence, but through the melody etched into his mind, he gathered the man had perished in the civil war; a war in which his family was defeated. The destruction of his house along with many others soon followed as those that lost escaped the prosecution by going into hiding. The atrocity carried out was a necessary evil in order to destroy the any seed of future rebellions. It would be the same if the other side had won.

_"Little Leviathan, you must survive this coming storm. You must make your father proud and one day return here to reclaim what is rightful yours," Jiraiya said as he carried the newborn boy out of the burning ancestral home. The servants were long gone, and if they were still there, his mother would not have died in labor. His body was covered with blood as he was forced to drink the crimson liquid in order to live a day longer._

"Little Leviathan has returns," Naruto said as he spread his bandaged arm toward the ruins. "I am sorry that I didn't return here sooner, and that godfather did not give you a proper burial in the time he had, Kaa-sama."

The ruin was disturbed again by an external force from the blond as flakes of ashen remains swirled around in the calming air. A few seconds later, the airborne dust was settled. Naruto sighed and clenched his right hand several times.

"Kurama, I'm going to switch your place with Shukaku," Naruto warned.

"**What? Why? I don't want to sleep! That idiot only talked about murdering people! I, in contrast, have much more class,**" Kurama roared, causing the bandaged arm to vibrate painfully. Naruto rolled his eyes and forcibly forced the fox to sleep in order to bring out another. The demon voice trailed off while cursing his name.

"**Huh? No one's here to rip apart. What shitty place is this! Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dream of murdering that kur –**

"I needed you to be dominate right now," Naruto told the troublesome beast, who only want to kill everything in sight in the most gruesome manner possible. In contrast, its proclaimed rival, Kurama, wanted to destroy things to demonstrate the unrivalled destructive powers it had. Casualties were a given in such case. "I'm trying to gather my mother ashes among the ruins, but the ability was not strong enough without you awake and helping me. If you don't want to help me, then just sit there and be quiet. If you do, it can be done quicker and you can go back to your dream."

"**Don't order me around, insect! One day, I will break free from this prison and finally swim in a river of blood like I always dreamed of. Hahahahahaha –**

Naruto yawned as it was the same threat over and over again. There weren't a river big enough for it to swim in, but it could always create one from a mountain of corpses if it was not stopped in time. The sand demon wasn't the worst one of the nines as Matatabi, the two tails, wanted to molest everything disregarding genders and species. Isobu, the three tails, had weird attractions with young boys while referring itself the same. The others were weirder and Naruto could go on for a while about them. He could see why the great sage decided to shut them up as they would drive him insane in a very short amount of time.

"So you're not helping me then?"

"**Hmfph! I will, but only so I don't have to talk to you anymore!**"

"Right," Naruto said as a wave of energy washed over the area from his arm. The earth rumbled heavily while debris scattered about was uplifted into the air effortlessly. Storm of ashes and dust swirled round the blond before a few broke off from the hurricane and orbited around his opened palm. A sphere of ashes began to form. Once it stopped increasing in size, he unsealed a small urn with his left hand and allowed it inside.

Naruto looked into and shifted the remains around with a jolt. "Are you sure she's all here?"

"**Who cares? It's not like she needed all the pieces,**" Shukaku retorted. "**Next time, wake me up only if you wanted to kill someone! Baka! My power isn't for collecting ashes!**"

Naruto shrugged as he sealed the urn away. The demon was right in the implication as it was impossible to collect everything pieces from the surrounding. Some of it must have been blown away in the decade gone by. He stopped exerting his power as everything fell back onto the earth with clattering sound before switching the demon with a more likeable one. It soon followed by string of profanity as the fox.

"Have you calmed down yet? It's not like I didn't warn you," Naruto asked after the insult died down.

"**… no, I'm just tired of shouting for now,**" Kurama replied with a huff. "**I don't mind being switch with others, but you switch me with that bastard weakling! I hate him! I hate him!**"

Naruto sighed at their strange rivalry. Kurama believed the number of tails they had proportional to the amount of power they had, but that wasn't exactly true. "I heard you the first time. If I need him next time, I will switch you with Gyuuki first then him. It might piss off Gyuuki for waking up only to be forced back to sleep again, but it already is pissed at everything so a bit more wouldn't hurt."

The demon chuckled. "**I wouldn't poke him all the times. One day we will be free. When that day comes and it will, you don't want to see the amount of destruction he could unleash in one of his rampages. Even I don't want to stand in his way,**" Kurama claimed.

"I see. I will mix it up with others like the pacifist Kokuo then, I wouldn't want to enrage it any more than it is," Naruto said as he left the destroyed area while Kurama cracked up loudly.

"**None of us is a pacifist! We are all violent, murderous being of immeasurable powers, especially when we do not get what we wanted,**" Kurama said. He had no problem of putting him and his fellow demons in bad light since he actually took pride in being what he was. "**There is a reason why 'pacifist' Kokuo was sealed up in the first place like the rest of us. It's not because the sage decided he gotta catch us all for the sake of it.**"

"I thought he wanted to seal you away because of each of you are walking natural disasters that destroy everything in sight for the fun of it?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the purple sky that mimicked the human world's day night cycle. He then stared into the horizon across the arid landscape to no particular spot.

"**That was probably the case,**" Kurama admitted calmly. "**He realized his body began to fail and needed someone to take his place. Such a foolish notion to buy more time! It is inevitable. One day we will be free and all shall fall before our might. I can't wait for that day.**"

"Right, I'm sure others would let you do that. If you got sealed once, you can be sealed again," Naruto replied nonchalantly. "But out of curiosity, if I do free you, would you actually do something like that?"

"**Let me out and I will show you,**" Kurama taunted as Naruto remained silent. "**Tsk, worth a shot. The first thing is turn you into a puddle of blood for using me as your bitch then I'm going to destroy everything in sight and makes everyone groveled at my feet.**"

"Glad to know how I will die if you were free. I'm sure the others would do the same to me if they had the chance," Naruto said calmly as he used the demon's empathic ability to sense emotions in across the vast landscape with extreme precisions. "It's just too bad the sage had built in failsafe to prevent me from releasing you. I don't really know how to let you out even if I wanted to."

"**…?**"

"**Wait, that means you tried to free me before? You're not kidding are you?**"

"I did tried to let you free, but it didn't work," Naruto answered as he found several characters of interest within his range. One of them had a happy and cheerful attitude even standing in the middle of nowhere. "Being cooped up in one place with no way out for years drives me insane, what would happen if I were trapped for millennia like you guys? It's a sad life."

"**Are you serious?**"

"That's just the way I feel. If it come to it, I believe I can subdue you with the rest if you gone rogue, but I don't think you will even if you claimed so. That just my own instinct, but I could be wrong," Naruto said as he spread his devil wings and flew toward one of the targets that he'd picked out at random. It only took a few seconds later for him to fly toward the cheerful target as it was oddly contagious beyond understanding. "I bet this devil knows where Serafall Leviathan is."

"**We will see about that when I'm free,**" Kurama said and made a mental note to prove the blond's wrong when he freed. He felt like his overwhelming rage and hatred for all things had subsided greatly in the passing years with the blond. Maybe it was because he wasn't being muted and allowed to freely speak his mind. "**If there are only four Satans, who governed the entire species then of course the goons know where their leaders are.**"

"Not necessary true," Naruto said as he landed on the ground behind the girl with black hair tied in a twin tails. She adorned a strange magical uniform like cosplaying while busy setting up an ice castle.

"Ah excuse me, mahou-chan. I'm looking for Leviathan-sama since I'm a big fan of her. Do you know where she is at the moment?" Naruto asked politely.

"I will be with you in a minute, my cute fan," Serafall said as she placed down a newly created block of ice with a nod of approval. She then turned around and checked the blond-haired devil. His demonic aura was impressive, but an unfamiliar energy was emanating from his bandaged right arm. The limb was slightly bigger than his left.

"Are you injured in your right hand? Levia-tan can help in the recovery!"

"**I don't know if you're incredible lucky or not, but I'm still going to say this. WHAT THE FUCK!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" **Kurama roared, but only Naruto could hear him. The bandaged right arm vibrated so Serafall became more curious to what hidden beneath. "**Even if the whole species is on the decline and scattered about, there's no way you located her with the first shot! Are you sure no one is watching over you?**"

Naruto was speechless as he'd found the person he was looking for without even trying. Serafall held up his right hand like seeing an old friend before poking it a few times as it reciprocated with a twitching and grunting. Her eyes sparkled as it was something she never seen before.

Naruto shrugged once he regained his voice since he never questioned why things happened around him. With a simple hand motion, he slapped the girl away.

Serafall flipped over the icy ground and landed perfectly on her feet like doing some sort of aerobatic before smiling brightly. "Ah, I'm sorry about that bandage-chan. I was only curious to what it is and didn't mean you any harm."

The blond didn't reply as he continued to sense her emotions. Not more than a second later, he disabled the technique as it was clouding his mind. Her cheerful childlike personality was genuine and invasive. Raising his hands above his head, chains erupted beneath the bandage from the palm high into the sky before splitting and spreading across the sky to form a dome. The end of each tendril pierced deep into the ground after they connected to each other along the way.

Serafall watched the display with awe before jumping backward. The frozen ground beneath her previous spot was shattered by a fist from the blond.

"Eh? Levia-tan has already apologized. Why do you still want to hit Levia-tan? Is it not enough? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Serafall said as she raised her hands in a pose before dropping the posture completely. Her face grew dark and serious as she entered her combat stance soon afterward. "But that's not what you wanted is it?"

Even if she had said that, she became frustrated as she leered at the half finished ice fortress. "Can we take this elsewhere? I spent a lot of time to set it up and I don't want to redo it all over again."

Naruto thought about it and pointed two fingers like a gun at the building. A small black orb materialized at their tips. Once it reached sufficient size – about golf ball – it was blasted forward and crashed the building. A resulting black sphere enveloped the architect, leaving nothing behind when it dissipated.

"**Bijuudama right away? I like your style, but I want to consume her, not turning her into dust!**"

"That's… the power of destruction?" Serafall questioned as fury boiled within her. The blond just blew up the building she taxingly crafted in the better part of the day. "It's not the same as Sirzechs-chan so you are not from Gremory or Bael clan. Who are you?"

"Ah… I've never introduced myself to you, haven't I?" Naruto asked. "I guess it becomes a bad habit after living alone for so long so please forgive me."

Serafall was confused to his change of demeanor, but she kept her guard up.

"My name is Naruto Leviathan. I'm a descendent from the original Leviathan, one of the four supreme rulers but that was a lifetime ago," Naruto introduced himself with a light bow. "You, however, is not part of my clan and should not carry the name Leviathan."

"That means you're from the Old Satan Faction of the Khaos Brigade?" Serafall asked with a frown. The Khaos Brigade had been stirring up trouble all over the place for unknown reason, and the Old Satan Faction made up the bulk of their army. "The war has been over for years so why does your faction still causing trouble for us? Why can't you let it go? Isn't it peaceful now?"

"**Khaos Brigade? Chaos Brigade? That's an interesting name. We should check them out from the name alone. Oh yeah, your cousin should be there as well since it seems like the old faction… Ah sorry, the 'loyalist' faction has pledged their allegiance to them. Your cousin is a she right? Is she hot?**"

"I'm not affiliated with the Khaos Brigade, but I will make a note to check them out when I have time. As for the civil war matter, I agree that it was over since it happened before I was born, but it's not as simple as you may think, Serafall. If someone killed a member of your family during the war or in its aftermath, can you just let it go and make peace with your enemies?" Naruto asked while continuing to ignore the fox's remarks. "I don't know exactly what happened then since I never saw it for myself and form my own opinion, but I have heard enough. The new faction constantly says the war is over while they prosecuted those from the old and stripping them of their ranks and estates. The desecration of their houses and the loss of their loved ones is what drive the loyalists forward. No amount of compensation can undo the amount of pain they have endured."

"Loyalist? That's not true at all! There are many chances we wanted to reconcile with the rest, but we were refused each time," Serafall said with a headshake. "Sirzechs-chan is doing the best he can, but your faction is too stubborn and makes outrageous demand. We offered to reinstate their rank if they stand down, but they demanded total control of the government. They wanted to purge all reincarnated devils and returned to the old ways! Do you know how many there are? That's genocide, and we would never let that to happen!"

"That's… hmmm," Naruto muttered with a frown. It seemed like there were more problem associated with the loyalist faction than he had initially thought, but that was to be expected. The current philosophical difference seemed to stem from the Evil Pieces as they despised them due since the innovation polluted purity of their race. In other word, they were racist. Luckily for the blond, after seeing how that way of thinking had separated him from his first love, he was more lax. "It seems like I did not see clearly since I believed in my own house and its motivation."

"Really?" Serafall asked, blinking several times. "I didn't expect. Ah, it's good that you understand. If that the case, we don't have to fight, right, Naruto-chan?"

"You have misheard me," Naruto pointed out with a sigh. "I said I believe in my own house. That has never changed. I am one of the last two descendants so my action reflected greatly upon my house standing, not some group that demanded genocide without realizing what it could mean for our race. I will not blame you for what happened in the aftermath of the war, but to carry around the Leviathan name when you have no right to it, I just cannot let something like that go. It is the only thing I have left from my parents, and I will not allow it to be tarnished any further. Not by you or any others if there is still a breath within me!"

"Huh? What do you means? It is an honor to carry such name. It is the title of a Satan," Serafall defended her right. "How can it be tarnished?"

"A title can be called by anything and still mean the same, but to use the Leviathan name while disregarding those of true lineages in the current government is absurd," Naruto said. "Your faction's leaders could have setup the new titles after the civil war and no one would argue about it then, but they did not. It seems that the new government was following the old traditions of leadership while disregarding everything else that associated with those names. Has my ancestor's legacy been reduced to such state where anyone regardless of origin can claim it as their own? It is not an item to be traded and rewarded! How would you like it if I take the Sitri name and give it to someone else, who had zero affiliation with your clan whatsoever?"

"That's…" Serafall mumbled. She wasn't sure why they'd kept the old titles instead of introducing new one. It would seem to be much better and created less friction with the old faction. A title was just a title, and can go by any names without losing its meaning and purpose. What was the purpose of having the Leviathan name beside identification of leadership? She couldn't claim the ancestry because she was not actually a Leviathan. "I don't know, but Sirzechs-chan gave me the name so I will honor it. I can't just give it up because you say so. I'm sorry I can't do anything further, Naruto-chan."

"I see this conversation is pointless to even begin with," Naruto said as his demonic energy swirled into a sphere in the palm of his hand before being ignited by flames. It then glowed ominously. "In that case, I want to know if you have what it takes to be a Leviathan and to carry my family name. If you can beat me, I will allow you to keep it and make no more enquiries into it. I will even rebuilt your castle and make it even grander than before."

**XxXxX**

Countless ice shards slammed against a titanic wall of flames. The flames erased its existence before swirling into the condensed ball, hovering above a bandaged hand like a miniature sun. Naruto was disappointed in the girl's power as she panted tiredly on the frozen battlefield. He threw the miniature sun at her as it crashed into the icy earth, unleashing torrents of superheated air in all direction as well as incinerating everything at its epicenter.

The strength of the powers Naruto wielded depended greatly on which tail beast was currently active in his right hand. Kurama granted him the perfect mastery of fire and wind elemental as well as unique ability like constricting energy chains and emphatic sensory. He could switch between the demonic creatures for a change in tactics if one proven to be ineffective, but it seemed unnecessary against his current opponent. Her demonic power far surpassed him, but that was all. Having great amount of energy to use and using it effectively were two different things.

"**This is boring. Her ice attacks are unfocused to the point of frustration. You've given her so many chances now and she blew it with simplistic tactics. Let's us end this quickly with a rasenshuriken and go do something more fun and interesting since absorbing her makes me feel weaker. I would suggest reforming the loyalist faction, but that sounds boring unless you kill off the leaders and take total control, but you won't kill your cousin would you?**"

Naruto already knew from the area effect technique Serafall constantly employed since the battle had started. It drained her energy greatly while easy for him to evade with minimal effort. She then tried to get closer to him for melee, but countless wind blades came forth from his hand forced her further away.

"I give up. Naruto-chan. I don't want to fight anymore," she said, feeling the exhaustion on her petite body while her speed had dropped significantly. She had tried to break out from the dome, but the energy chains surrounding it remained unyielding despite her best effort. "Can you please let me out of here?"

"Like I said before, you must renounce the name Leviathan if you lost. Only then I will let you out of here relatively unharmed return to your Sitri clan where you belong," Naruto replied.

"**You letting her go just like that?**"

"I've told you I can't do that! Sirzechs-chan bestowed upon me the name as one of the Satans. I can't just let forsake it because you told me to, Naruto-chan," Serafall refused adamantly. She was outmatched and her defeat was inevitable, but even so, she didn't want to give up the name.

"Sirzechs has no right to give you my family's ancestry and prestige," Naruto said. He was getting tired of repeating himself. It was his house and only those from his house should carry the name. It was an identification and recognition that could be passed down to his children proudly. He sighed as he remembered Yasaka playing with her child.

"Would it have made a difference? To forget all obligations that thrust upon us by those that came before? To disappeared together to a place where no one could find us? Would you have said yes without hesitation if I asked? Would you be as happy as you are now?" Naruto muttered inaudibly to himself. As much as he had gained by sheer chance, he'd lost all that was most important. His name was the only thing he had left. The only inheritance he got from his parents.

"If you want to keep it that badly, then perish with it. There's no need for a fake Leviathan running around," Naruto said decidedly as his right arm glowed darkly. He slashed the air before the girl several times, leaving behind hovering black lines.

"I'm sorry, but I will not giv –

She did not get to finish her sentence as blood erupted when floating slashes vanished. It appeared exactly on her body through the usage of time-space manipulation, demonstrating he could have killed her anytime he desired. The Satan collapsed onto the ground as he turned around, but the groaning from behind had stopped him from taking more than one step away. Serafall had pulled herself up as blood drenched her magical girl attire.

"I… can't fall. I'm a Maou, I cannot disgrace Sirzechs-chan," Serafall claimed while panting. She pulled her arms together into an attacking pose once more. She then gasped as Naruto lifted her into the air with a chokehold after taking a single step. On reflex, she grabbed the offending bandaged hand. It froze over for a fraction of a second before the ice vanished.

"**Thank for the meal,**" Kurama complimented as it devoured the magic she had used to supplement its own reserve. It then sucked more out of the twin-haired girl as Naruto increased the grip's pressure around her neck.

"A…hh…hh," Serafall screamed in anguish as her remaining demonic energy was being devoured despite her resistance. "I… will… not give up…"

Naruto's eyes were jabbed, forcing him to slam her into the earth before shaking his head vigorously to clear away the pain. He blinked several times and looked at the mangled form of the girl below him. She was still conscious, punching him with any strength she could muster. He then lifted her up in the air again as she tried to kick him this time around.

"You really want to keep that name do you?" He asked while Serafall was still kicking him. Maybe it was the loneliness speaking, or maybe he wanted someone to spend the rest of his days with away from everything else. He would gladly trade all he had and give up his current goal for that life. "I have a proposition… no, it's your only choice. That or die here and now. I will allow you to keep the name, but you must become part of my clan. I mean, become my wife, Serafall Leviathan."

"WAT!?" Both Serafall and Kurama shouted in shock. Naruto simply smiled and opened the dimensional rift directly into his isolated home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

The prologue has ended. The heroines have assembled in a web of complications. It's Yasaka, Ophis and Serafall if you didn't check the character clearly on the summary. Even if Yasaka was introduced first in the story, she will be touched on last. Serafall is introduced last, but she will be touched on first. Ophis is somewhere in between, but she has changed greatly since the days of recruitment for Khaos Brigade.


	3. The Serpent's Hand (Part 1)

**The Lost Leviathan **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – **Furball's Speeches **– _MemoryLane/Names – _(Thought Scenario)_ – **Important**_

I wrote response to review in the review. Have a look at it, otherwise, let's continue. I'm currently in the mood for this story! Note the new chapter is called the Serpent's Hand and dedicated to the power that be and immeasurable strength that is the Shinju.

* * *

><p><strong>=[The Serpent's Hand]=<br>(Part 1)**

Placing the urn onto the new erected altar in a recently furnished room, he pressed his palms flatly together and prayed deeply with the respect that had not been seen from him since ever. There was enough room on the altar for two people, but he was unable to acquire the remains of the second important person – his birth father – since he did not know how and where the man had died. Beside him was a girl with blue eyes and black hair, tied in a twin tails. She was fidgeting her tattered pinkish magical girl uniform while remained silence. Even the demon in his right arm did not utter a single word during such occasion.

Once he completed his prayer, he eyed the girl as she fumed accusingly at him. He tilted his head toward the altar, but she growled. After she was done with mimicking some kind of animal, she carried out the task of paying respect to her mother-in-law to be with genuine sincerity.

"**Hmmm… she has already healed that much in such a short amount of time? Now she's walking without any problem? Please cripple her legs next so I can see how long it takes for her to be able to walk again,**" Kurama suggested sadistically. It has only been a couple of hours since Naruto had brought her home against her protest, and the demon was sure she was heavily wounded then. "**Her power reserve has also returns to its normal level even though she was extremely exhausted moment ago. I don't want to put you down or anything, but I got to say she got more potential than you if only she'd nurtured it properly. Is it too late to switch host?**"

"She isn't one of the Satans for show even if she the weakest among them. She might be inexperience due to her age, but she makes up for in sheer determination alone. And… stop that, I'm not letting you taking over another person body," Naruto said inaudibly as he watched Serafall from the side. The demons within his arm had tried to take over him once he granted them more freedom from their jail cells. He didn't blame them for the nearly successful attempt since it was their natural instinct, but if he had lost the mental battle, then his spirit would be consumed and they would have free reign to unleash untold destructions.

Serafall was muttering something that Naruto tried to work out from reading her lips, but she was asking his mother to scold him and tell him to let her go.

Naruto shrugged and continued. "Anyway, it's a waste to kill her without letting her grows to her full potential. She might be a good opponent to spar against in the near future."

"**What a liar,**" Kurama snorted. The beast knew the blond enough to decisively say that he would not hesitate to kill anyone in battle regardless of his opponent's gender, species, power, or age. Once the declaration was made, there could only be one victor. "**I doubt that. If you were serious about killing her, she would not be alive now so what has changed? Did you see something in her? Ohhhh! I get it! She's a replacem –**

Kurama became agitated as his voice was cut off prematurely. The right arm pulsed in agonizing pain as the demon thrashed around inside. It was nothing new, but soon enough, Naruto unmuted the beast. "**Don't do that, you bastard! I'm only speaking the truth and if you don't like it, suck it up instead of silencing me!**"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted, causing Serafall to flinch as she didn't know what'd happened. From her perspective, he looked like he was furious about something. She was also curious to what conversation the blond was having with his arm.

"Ummm… Naru-chan? I didn't say anything," Serafall asked, but the blond waved a hand dismissively. It seemed like his name got shorter and shorter as more time passed.

Naruto calmed himself and exhaled. He then left the room to the outside garden under the emptied sky that was the endless void of the dimensional gap. He began watering the plants around the traditional Japanese styled home while frowning deeply. "I know you just speak your mind, Kurama, but no one can replace her so do not suggest something like that ever again."

Pausing for a few seconds, Naruto continued while moving to the next group of plants. "Killing a Satan is more problematic than I first thought. I don't know what will happen exactly if she died so I will keep her here to find out."

"**Is that so? I thought you've lost your mind when you asked her to be your wife,**" Kurama said in a casual tone.

"Hmmm? No, I really mean it when I proposed that," Naruto clarified as he moved down the row of pots while Serafall watched him from the only house with mild interest. The first thing she did when she was allowed to roam the place freely was to teleport directly home in the underworld. Sadly, the spell did not work as intended.

"**Now you lost me. If it wasn't because of _that_, which I shall never speak of again, and it wasn't due to the spur of the moment, then what is it? There must be plenty of choices if you bothered to look.**"

Naruto sighed. "It's not that difficult to understand if you put yourself in my shoe. If I were to join with her then it's a good thing. It is one of the better ways to bridge a gap between the old and new and to open up a proper dialogue between both factions. And yes, I will have to meet up with the loyalist faction to hear their opinion on the matter, but I doubt they would object."

"You are not engaged to anyone are you, Sera-chan?" Naruto asked, cocking his head toward the house.

"I'm…" Serafall began, but even as young as she was, she understood the implications of a political marriage. Her future sons and daughters would be able to claim the title without any objections from either side. Her face heated up as she was thinking about having children before actually being engaged, and to have them required a certain steamy act that involved both parties. "We're not even engaged! Why are you thinking of something like that!?"

Arching a brow and giving a light headshake, Naruto returned to watering the plants. "I don't know what just went through your mind right there, but I have some idea from your face. Do not worry about it. I won't do anything to you even if we were married."

"W-what? You don't mean…?"

"The moment you take up that title, a mantle of leadership, you knew what your obligations are. You must do what is necessary to better the whole race," Naruto said, putting down the watering can. He then approached the girl as her eyes saddened. "You have to understand even if a little what advantages our unity could bring to the table for both sides. I know what I am and what I must do when I set out to reclaim my birthright. I will not hesitate in my resolve, but what about you, Sera-chan? Can you say the same?"

Silence reigned between the two before tears began its decent as she understood it well. She never thought of it as she lived each day to the fullest. Her happiness did not matter in the end when comparing to that of their entire race. Even if she was youngest of the four rulers, she was still older than many others and had long passed the age where she could do what she wanted and when she wanted like a child without worry. It was not wrong to hold onto that wishful thinking for as long as she could.

"Levia-tan will do what she must as it is her duty. If you can stop the old faction from causing any more unnecessary problems for us then Levia-tan will marry you even if it is a loveless marriage," Serafall said as she lifted up her head to match his gaze. "I will do it, Naruto Leviathan, but you must let me out of here so I can inform Lucifer-sama about the new arrangement."

"_Do not be so down, my little Leviathan_," Naruto recited one of the lines of the lullaby.

"It won't be a loveless marriage unless you wanted it to be," Naruto added softly, rubbing his thumb on her cheek gently, clearing the liquid away. "I promise I will love and cherish you if you reciprocated it in kind."

It was the first time she felt his touch since the left hand was not bandaged like his right. His promise soothed her mind and uplifted her spirit. So in the moment, she placed her own hand on the back of his and pressed it onto her face before rubbing it gently. She etched the warmness that seeped through her cheek into her memory for safe keeping. It was the first of many.

Naruto allowed the girl to use his hand as some sort of upright pillow for a full minute since it was adorable before pulling the hand away, snapping her out of her stupor. "I will try my best to stop them from creating anymore chaos, maybe then the two sides of our race can be united as one again, but I must apologize I can't let you go right now, Sera-chan. You must stay here for now until I accomplish the rest of my current tasks."

"**What task? I thought we're done… oh… you mean gathering all the treasures tools?**" Kurama questioned before moaning in dissatisfaction. "**You know how many there are? Why can't we do that after our wedding and honeymoon? Actually that takes too long, she already says yes so let fuck already!**"

Serafall blinked at the change in demeanor as his eyes hardened while he ignored Kurama. "Huh? I've already said that I will so why do you need to keep me here? I'm not going to run away!"

"Hmmm, truthfully, I don't think you will, but I don't trust you since we've only just met. I will work on it so give me time, and there is a reason why you must stay here for now," Naruto said with a smirk. He wasn't going to allow himself to be lost in the moment. There were other things he needed to check out for himself, and having her informing everyone would ruin any possible bargaining chip he may possibly have. "Just be good and stay here. There are enough foods and waters in the kitchen for a few days and… I will get you your wardrobe as soon as I can, but for now, you can use the available bathrobes when using the indoor or outdoor onsen."

"No! I can't stay here for that long! I have a show to do! Miracle Levia-tan will miss an episode for the first time and the rating will drop," Serafall protested, throwing a tantrum like a child. Her priority had shifted and informing others about her engagement didn't seem that high on the list anymore.

"**Did she just regress to a kid? What the fuck?**" Kurama questioned as Naruto watched the girl sobbing while using him as a support. "**Hahaha, that's not going work you know, little girl! Trust me, I've tried it before.**"

Naruto frowned and opened a dimensional shift to his side with a defeated sigh. Without letting him say anything further, Serafall jumped right through it when the chance presented itself while winking victoriously.

.

.

.

.

.

She fell into a small room as she blinked at the familiar surroundings. She saw her future husband rolled hiseyes from the doorway as the rift by his side sealed up.

"Eh!? That's not fair!"

"Nice try, but I have seen plenty of that from someone else much cuter," Naruto said dryly while Serafall could only fume her annoyance. Her cuteness had failed spectacularly, or maybe it wasn't enough to sway his heart. "And another thing, you should make sure where the portal is connected to before passing through it. What if I opened it somewhere deep inside the dimensional gap? You would be lost for a very long time."

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan," Serafall apologized. "Please let me out. I'm really busy with my show and I have to tell my parents and So-tan."

"So-tan?" Naruto questioned at the strange nickname.

"Sona-chan, my cute little sister," Serafall clarified. "And she can be your cute sister too!"

"**Hahahaha, I bet your name will be shortened to Na-tan one of these days,**" Kurama jested before a realization hit him as his name could be shorten to Ku-tan (Nine-tan). "**Please don't tell her about me. I would never hear the end of it with the others and I will not forgive you if you do!**"

"Glad to know," Naruto said with a sweat dropped. He was answering both of them. "Your television show is very popular in the underworld without any rival. Postponing an episode might have the opposite effect. As for informing your parents, there is no hurry. I need to carry out my promise first so stay here and be good, alright? Please don't destroy our future home while you wait."

Serafall was about to protest, but Naruto opened another rift and vanished away before she could. She sulked for a few minutes before her stomach grumbled. Filling it with editable stuff immediately became the focus of her attention and the highest thing of her list. The kitchen was ransacked for sweets soon afterward.

**XxXxX**

"Are you still mad at me for not informing you, Kaichou?" A young man with short blond hair and grey eyes said. Genshirou Saji, her newest pawn, did not ask for her permission when running off with Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's pawn, to form an alliance with the church's representatives in an effort to destroy Excalibur's fragments. He got a thousand butt slaps when he was caught, causing him to stand unnaturally.

Sona Sitri, the heir of the Sitri clan, frowned. There were a lot of things on her mind like helping Rias Gremory and her peerage in their fight against Kokabiel, the ten winged fallen angel, but the disappearance of her sister kept resurfacing. "Where did you go, nee-san?"

The youngest Satan had mysterious vanished from the underworld in the last few days. Since it was a usual occurrence with Serafall, who like to go on exploration to gather ideas, no one made any enquiry into it immediately. It was not until the cheerful Leviathan failed to do another episode of her ever popular series that everyone began to panic; some more than others. The search had begun to find Miracle Levia-tan as the kids had dubbed it, but even so, no faction had come forth to claim responsibility. Strangely enough, her parents were cheerful and assured her everything was fine while planning something in secret.

"It's nothing. Don't lose your concentration and maintain the barrier. If we don't, not only this academy, but the whole region will be annihilated." Sona ordered her subordinates as they continued to carry out their immediate task. It was not long afterward that strange orange mist filled their vicinity.

"Kaichou, I'm feeling very sleepy…" notified a girl with twin pony tail and green eyes. Ruruko Nimura, a pawn of her, shook her head wearily before collapsing on the ground. Momo Hanakai, her bishop, muttered something along that line before rubbing her temple tiredly and joined Ruruko on the ground and into the dream world. It was soon followed by the rest of her peerage one after another, leaving her Queen, Tsubaki Shinrai, and the newest addition, Saji Genshirou, behind.

"This is sleeping gas…? Why would it affect us?" Saji asked while panting heavily. His eyelids felt like they weighted a ton each while his brain telling him to enter his ever wonderful dream of stuffing his face with Sona's breasts. Luckily, his concern for her had outweighed his sinful desire so he kept pinching himself to keep the drowsiness away. The pulsing pain on his buttock helped his endeavor greatly.

"If it was human weapon then it would not affect us," Sona corrected while looking around the mist as it thickened to obscure the surrounding of her school. "Did Kokabiel have another person on the outside?"

"As expected of the heir to the Sitri clan," a blond in a crimson robe said as he emerged from beyond the shrouding gases. It was oozing from his bandaged right hand in great amount as he waved the limb around him. "I thought it was sufficient to knock out all low class devils, but seemed like I was wrong. Maybe the mixture is off, Saiken?"

"**… I'm not good at making gases that only make people sleepy without harming their bodies, but I'm sure I can put them in a permanent coma if I try. May I increase the toxicity of the fumes?**" Saiken, the six tails slug, asked in a high pitch and energetic tone. It was actually asking for the permission to kill everyone within the toxic mist.

"No, I don't want to kill them. She will cry nonstop if her sister was dead," Naruto said lowly as Sona glared at the new comer. More than half of her peerage had been knocked out by the gas and the barrier she erected was wavering due to that. Feeling his aura, she understood he was a pure blood devil, but something else was blending with it. If she had to guess, it was chakra, but as far as she knew, only youkai had that form of energy. Thankfully, from her examination, it likely that he wasn't in league with the fallen angel, Kokabiel.

"Who are you? Why did you knock out my servants?"

"My name is Naruto Leviathan. I'm your future brother in law," Naruto greeted and had a brief glance the sleeping girls in Kuoh Academy's uniform littered around on the ground. "I had hoped to talk to you alone, but this is fine too. Good job of gathering strong willed subordinates."

"W-what!? B-brother in law…?" Sona stuttered at the shocking statement before her eyes sharpened while her mind quickly worked out the meaning behind those words. "What did you do with my sister!?"

"Nothing yet," Naruto said with a casual tone. "Come with me if you want to see her, So-tan."

"So-tan," Sona mumbled and unconsciously took a step forward, but a firm hand on the shoulder from Tsubaki Shinra stopped her.

"Kaichou, don't trust him," Saji warned as his sacred gear materialized on his left arm in the form of a small lizard with a deformed face. Naruto's bandaged right hand vibrated with agitations. He lifted the limb up for a closer inspection.

"Is there something wrong, Saiken?"

The demon within did not speak until Naruto nudged it with his own power. "**It's nothing. I just sense the presence of someone who supposed to be dead inside that boy. Vritra, along with Tiamat, Yu-Long, Midgardsormr, and Fafnir makes up the five dragon kings. Now that I think about it, I also felt the presence of Ddraig and Albion close by. One is inside the barrier and the other one is high up in the sky, watching something.**"

"Interesting… for three of the well-known dragons to be in one spot," Naruto muttered and pointed his right hand at the blond-haired teen. "Why do you have one of the five dragon kings inside your gauntlet, Saji-kun?"

"What are you talking about?" Saji asked with confusion. Sona had a thoughtful expression as she noticed the blond was talking to his right arm like it was a sentient creature. She also knew about Vritra, but its consciousness was currently split into multiple parts.

"You don't know? Hmmm… never mind then," Naruto said before giving a disinterested shrug since it wasn't his concern. "Shall we go then, So-tan? Your sister is waiting, and I have more items I need to track down before someone realized what they actually are."

She wasn't sure what items he was talking but she knew she couldn't leave right now. The battle inside the barrier was of top priority, and from what he'd said, her sister was still alive so that was a relief to know. Sona then took longer than necessary fixed her spectacle. "And what if I refuse?"

"I prefer that you do not, but if you do, I will have to knock you out and take you with me since your sister demanded to see you, quite loudly too," Naruto answered flatly. "It shouldn't take that long to do that, but like I said, I prefer not to."

"You can't leave here right now, Kaichou," her Queen warned.

"I know, and I won't," Sona assured. "At least not unt–

"Didn't you hear? Kaichou don't want to go with you so give her sister back, you kidnapper!" Saji threatened but Naruto stared lazily at him. The boy had gotten used to being inside the mist, but he was more or less a puppy barking at a titanic serpent.

"Saji," Sona said as Saji twitched. "Do you remember what I told you about the world you are now part of? There are two factions that constantly at odd with each other. From his name, he's very high up in one of them. That means his power is not to be taken lightly so stand back."

Naruto didn't bother to correct her misconception since he hadn't got around to that yet while Saji clenched his fist in frustration.

"I'm sorry, Kaichou," Saji apologized but his eyes remained strong. "I'm sorry that I can't comply with the order. Even if I don't stand a chance against him, I won't just stand by and let him take you."

Sona couldn't help but smiled at her pawn while still paying attention to Naruto. "I will go with you after the battle inside the school concluded so there's no need for us to fight."

"Didn't I tell you I don't have time to waste waiting around here for you?" Naruto asked, looking into the magical dome behind the girl. He then snapped his right hand. "Can you estimate the level of those that are inside the barrier, Saiken?"

His arm glowed darky before a burst of energy washed over the area like sonar. It took half a minute for the beast to answer. "**There is a couple of middle class to high class devils surrounded by multiple lower classes power level ones. They seem to be in the same group battling another group. The one on the latter has a power greatly dwarfed all others, but it shouldn't be a problem.**" Saiken gave its analysis. "**I can make quick work of all of them in my full released state.**"

"Right, but I don't think that is necessary to unseal you, and I'm sure you will probably do more than that," Naruto said and approached Sona. Saji and Tsubaki tensed up and readied to defend their king on the moment of notice.

"I wanted to see the power of a heavenly dragon and where it stands against the dragon god. Maybe the other one will join in as well?" Naruto asked as he passed her by toward school gate. He didn't let her questioned what he meant, but it was enough for her to realize he was going to attack Issei instead of the real enemy, Kokabiel.

"Huh? Wait!" Sona called out, but Naruto ignored her and continued onward. If one side were defeated then the battle would be over. Whoever won did not concern him.

"Kaichou told you to wait, you bastard," Saji called out as the gauntlet opened up and fired an energy beam. Naruto blocked it with his right arm on reflex, but it pierced into it.

"What's this?" Naruto questioned, slapping it away quickly as he could since it was draining his energy while the beast inside groaned. "Are you okay, Saiken?"

"**… yes, thanks for asking,**" Saiken replied. "**That technique has the ability to absorb energy from anything that it makes connection with. For him to use the black dragon's power like that, it must be a Sacred Gear.**"

Naruto knew about Sacred Gear as it was one of the most sought for items in the world. Sadly, it only existed in humans as they were bestowed by the biblical God to show his miracles. For them to be used safely by another race, the wielder must be reincarnated to that species. Another way was to take it out from the original owner, but because those artifacts were bounded to the soul, it would be the most excruciating way to die to say the least.

Before Saji could blink, Naruto grabbed the boy's wrist and gauntlet. "You should know that Sacred Gears are not absolute. It can be destroyed as easily as it was created."

Saji screamed in pain as his Sacred Gear was being corroded under the secreted liquid that was seeping through the bandages of the arm. Before Sona and her Queen could attack Naruto to stop him, he let the Saji go with a smirk before sending the boy flying with a well-placed punch.

"I'm sorry So-tan; I almost kill your servants on impulse. You should lecture him when he wakes up to expect being hit back when he attacks others," Naruto said as he materialized a small white fan made of feathers with crimson colored ends via his left hand. He'd requisitioned it from a run down antic shop since the human owner was using it as a normal fan on a hot day without realizing how priceless the object was. All the treasured tools were indistinguishable from normal items without chakra to empower them. Unfortunately, there were only a dozen of senjutsu users that could use them without any repercussion.

Even not being part of a youkai race, Naruto had a near limitless supply of chakra nearby as he twirled the fan his left hand while Saiken growled as a massive chunk of its energy were channeled into the sacred weapon through the blond's body. Naruto flapped it once in front of him, causing the air along with the mist to be expunged from the area and forming a vacuum of space. No one within could breathe for a few seconds before the air came crashing on its return.

Putting the sacred tool away into his personal pocket dimension, Naruto coughed painfully and placed his right hand onto the barrier. The barrier was corroded like being eaten away by acid. He then entered the school through the newly made hole while Sona, the only other person still conscious nearby, looked on before collapsing from the shock caused by the rapid change in air pressure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

There are dozens of treasure tools of the sage, which are all Naruto cannoned weapons. Without chakra, thus mastery of senjutsu, to power them, they are nothing more than mundane things or expensive paperweight. Swords like Sword of Kusanagi are on display in the museum since it could easily mistake for a relic of the shogun era. Bashōsen is the fan that generates and controls five basic elements.


	4. The Serpent's Hand (Part 2)

**The Lost Leviathan **(NarutoxHighschool-DXD)

**Disclaimer: **This story is fiction. All the characters, names and places belong to their respective owners.

"Talking" – 'Thought' – **Furball's Speeches **– _MemoryLane/Names – _(Thought Scenario)_ – **Important**_

I've never mentioned Naruto's age because it never came up in a dialogue normally. He should be mid-late twenty if I estimated. Kunou was born when he was fifteen-sixteen, and she's around eleven-twelve at the current chapter I think.

* * *

><p><strong>=[The Serpent's Hand]=<br>(Part 2)**

"Why were you so agitated before?" Naruto asked his right hand as he passed through the barrier. Sona and her peerages were left behind unconscious, but she likely to wake up when he returned. If not, he could always carry her away. "It's not like one of the five dragon kings could hurt you guys if it tries, right?"

"**… Are you suggesting that I was afraid? You are wrong, Leviathan-san. Nothing can kill us permanently so we're not fear anything,**" Saiken claimed with a polite tone of voice. Death to the tail beasts was just another natural cycle they all went through one way or another. "**If there is anything that causes us concerns, it is those treasured tools wielded by the sages. They are the only thing that can truly harm us enough and put us down, but we will always come back when enough time have passed.**"

"**The sages are our only natural enemies. Before I was sealed away, I have died numerous of times against them just like the others, but it is meaningless. Unlike us, their numbers has dwindled down to nothing. How many are left now when there were hundreds?**"

"Huh… I didn't know that. Well, it made sense – kind of. Since you guys are made entirely of chakra, only another type chakra can actually hurt you guys, right? But if only youkai can use chakra as a weapon then it's reasonable to say that all the sages were descended from youkai," Naruto said thoughtfully. He had some ideas due to the scroll in his home, but it never painted the complete picture. In addition, he wasn't concerned about what the creatures did during the time they were free since it had happened so long ago.

"… **If you must know, youkai descended from us when humans were still only throwing sticks and stones around, living in a network of caves,**" Saiken revealed flatly, causing Naruto to raise a brow in surprise. "**They were our creations as expendable troops to carry out orders without questions. I don't remembered who had started the whole process of creating mini monsters, but it most likely Kurama since it sounded like something he would do. Nevertheless, each of us copied and created our own version to fight with each other as well as using them to hunt down humans for amusement. But we made a mistake of creating too many and it got out of control as some broke away from our wills and gained individuality.**"

"Hmmm… is that why youkais like to scare humans? It's just for fun? Geeze… Anyway, I assumed those that managed to break away from your control eventually come back to free their brethren from enslavements?" Naruto asked as Saiken confirmed. "And in the end, you guys fought a lengthy battle with them, but since you guys cannot actually die for good, the outcome of whole war is no brainer. In desperation, they decided to seal you away for all times… talk about karma. Well, I'm not going to say you guys deserved it, but what the hell. You guys deserved it."

"**I didn't say we didn't,**" Saiken snorted in a high pitch voice before becoming silent. Naruto used the time to run up the wall and landed on the roof that was overviewing the battle. As implied previously by the slug's analysis, the group of devil was being overwhelmed by the ten winged angel.

"**As the battle continued, countless their kinds were sacrificed in order to make those treasured tools that could be used effectively against us. We had slaughtered plenty of them even if we were killed several times in the process. We would have eradicated every last one of them if one of us didn't screw up. Eventually, they figured out how to create seals with their own blood and used it to lock us away.**"

"Well, they were fighting for their freedom so their kind can have a better future," Naruto muttered as he paid silence respect to the treasured tools that were still scattered around the world as well as those that were safely stored in his pocket space. They were made of flesh and bones of heroes, who willingly gave up their souls and powers so their kind could have a chance to be truly free from the chains of oppression. "Against you guys, I would do the same. That or extinction, it's not a difficult choice to make."

"**… Yes, but the freedom they've paid greatly for is only a mere illusion. They are tools and they will always be because our powers flowed through them. It seems like most of them have forgotten how to maintain both spiritual energy and physical energy in perfect unison, and favored one over the other. One day, we will exert our control again, and we will show them what their natural instincts are. They are weapons and that all they will ever amount to.**"

Naruto gulped at the blatant statement made by the slug. It was probably speaking for the rest of the tail beasts, but the information it gave had filled in a lot of missing gaps as to why senjutsu had driven many of the youkais insane. If their ancestors were created by the tail beasts then molding chakra meant they were returning to their original purpose, becoming the very weapons they were meant to be. In effect, weapons don't need to think, only to kill at their master's demand.

"Good thing you guys were sealed up then," Naruto chirped before returning to seriousness since he had grew up with the youkais of Kyoto and had made many fond memories. "I won't let you guys do that you know."

"**… You do what you have to and we will do the same, Leviathan-san,**" Saiken said without any hint of malice before a series of high pitching noises could be heard. It was mumbling something to itself for a few seconds. "**As to why I was annoyed before because your predecessor, the strongest sage I have ever met, used us as an experiment to see if we could be sealed forever in a Sacred Gear like some lowly creatures.**"

"He did? I thought God made them to show his powers? I mean the leader of the angels," Naruto asked while watching the battle and overhearing the conversation about the biblical God being dead. The creation of holy-demonic sword by one of the fighter – the short blond haired boy – was interesting since light and dark rarely played well together.

"**That is not wrong. God did make the Sacred Gear for the humans, but who do you think provide the sealing arrays to the man so that sentient ones could be produced? The sealing techniques originated from Gyuuki as it is our power to begin with. The knowledge was stolen, and since that idiot Kurama granted them the power to use chakra without restrains so they would be more challenging to kill, our fates was sealed.**"

The slug was cursing the two strongest of their kinds for the absentmindedness before continuing. "**If there were sufficient amount of energy provided like from a person's spirit and life force, the Sacred Gear could potentially seal most creatures within for an indefinitely amount of time.**"

"I see… hmmm… but since you are all still here, I suppose the old man had failed in his quest to permanently lock you guys away huh?" Naruto questioned.

"**We are not like most creatures… and we cannot be sealed that easily. He'd tried with Shukaku first since Shukaku has the least amount of power among us…. It did not work out so well when Shukaku devoured the host's spirit and took over completely. Even if the real body of his was locked away in the Sacred Gear, his power was not. I don't think I need to tell you what happened once Shukaku took control.**"

"No, I don't think you need to. It probably quite gruesome," Naruto said as he had some ideas what would happen if that was the case. But if Shukaku was still within him then the sage must have successfully stopped the creature in time – probably. "Anyway, thanks for the chat, but I should bring Kurama back out. He gets grumpy if he was forced to sleep for too long."

"**Likewise, Leviathan-san. I've enjoy conversing with you so we should do more often, and can we do face to face next time,**" Saiken suggested before trailing off as another took its place.

Naruto frowned the way each of the beasts had behaved. If he didn't know their story in depth from the words and warnings written by the sage, he would assume they were joking about their homicidal tendency. It was hard to stay mad at them since they seemed to care about each other, but that where their caring had stopped. Everyone else was fair game. He was the same as he only cared about his race wellbeing and those that he loved.

"**It's about time! I've slept for so long and I don't want to do it again,**" Kurama roared angrily. "**Why can't you keep me around while you talk to another one?**"

"That is because you guys always fight when being too close," Naruto pointed out as he rubbed his right arm. He remembered the excruciating pain he felt when they fought within. They were serious at killing each other, but since they were nigh immortal, it made sense.

"**Hey! That only happened one time! As long as it not the one that called itself a tails beast even only having one tail then I'm fine,**" Kurama quipped. "**I can play nice with the rest, honestly.**"

"I doubt that. Even if you do play nice, you probably join force with the other one to overwhelm my consciousness before fighting for complete controls of my body," Naruto said as he dashed off the roof and spread his devil wings wide. Speeding toward the battle below, and with the momentum gained form the velocity, he unleashed kick with both legs against the fallen angel.

"**Tsk, worth a shot,**" Kurama growled as it tried to figure out more ways to trick the cautious blond.

Naruto landed on the solid ground while Kokabiel growled in anger. The kick had caused the fallen angel to slide across the ground for several meters.

"Another one? These pests just kept on coming here. Fine, get in line and I will make it quick," Kokabiel sneered as he twisted the wrist of the arm he used to block the surprise attack.

Kurama hummed as he measured those that were in the immediate vicinity. "**This is disappointing… the strongest one here is some crappy angel, and not even full set of wings yet. Well… not really, there's a heavenly dragon in that brown-haired boy, but its power is suppressed greatly.**"

"Please don't say that, my host has not reach his full potential yet, and even if he did, I'm not interesting in fighting you," replied the entity from within the crimson gauntlet with a cheerful tone. "Although I'm embarrassed to say that I'm proud of my host and his lecherous ways, he's definitely an interesting one."

"**Hahahahaha, a puny dragon thinks it's a fight. Oh Great Red Dragon Emperor, you are mistaken – it's going to be one side slaughter.**"

"I didn't know you underestimated your ability that much," Ddraig replied sarcastically.

"**What was that!? I'm going to rip you apart you weakling!**" Kurama growled angrily. "**You dragons think you're unrivaled when we were sealed? I will show you all when we take back this world from all the weaklings. Born from mass of powers? Fucking lizards! Don't make me laugh.**"

"I'm hearing another voice…? Ummm Ddraig? Who was that?" Issei asked with confusion while Naruto sighed.

"Just ignore it, breast-kun," Naruto said and clenched his right hand in shame while Kurama continued to insult the welsh dragon, who returned in kind with sarcastic verbal jabs.

Meanwhile that was going on, Rias Gremory was panting as she was running low on energy. Asia Argento was trying her best to heal Koneko with her Sacred Gear, the Twilight Healing, since the white-haired nekomata had suffered grievous injuries seconds ago.

"Did your brother come through, Buchou?" Akeno asked. "But why did he only send one?"

"Brother…?" Naruto mumbled lowly before checking out the buxom girl with long black-hair and tattered clothing that revealed much skin. If Kurama wasn't having a verbal argument at the red dragon, it would definitely make some lecherous comments at the girl.

"One is enough," Naruto added since it was better to let them assume thing on their own. "My name is Naruto by the way. Can I join in the fun? Also, I didn't get the memo of what I'm supposed to do when I get here, Rias-chan. Sooooo who are your peerages?"

Naruto noticed some people around him weren't devils. "That blue hair girl with the sword over there isn't a devil so can I kill her?"

The casual comment caused Xenovia to tense up as she gripped the handle of her sword tightly. Her instinct immediately kicked in as she blocked a deadly slash that came forth from the blond without warning. The massive broadsword shape like a giant butcher knife had just materialized in his hand as he swung his arm downward. Durandal held its own as a wave of destructive energy surged forward from within.

Issei and Yuuto froze up at seeing the new comer attacking one of their comrades while Kokabiel was amused at how thing had turned out.

Naruto was a novice in swordplay since he'd never practice it, but his insane speed coupled with his ferocity was enough to give Xenovia pause. With a powerful blade work, Duranbal shattered the weapon in the blond's hand, spraying countless of shards from the impact point. Even then, without using any time to check his weapon, the blond continued his assault like nothing had happened.

Xenovia was stunned when the reformed blade slashed through her body, causing her to stagger backward as blood seeped through the newly made wound. She would have been cut in half if her body didn't instinctively jump backward.

"Stop it you asshole! Xenovia-chan is an ally!" Issei shouted angrily. Naruto stopped his assault and complied with the demand while having a look at his own weapon. It took a whole day to find it in a scraps yard, and when he did, the only thing remained was the handle. Luckily it still functioned as intended.

"What happened? I thought I've broke it," Xenovia asked with shock as she used Duranbal for support.

"You did, Xenovia-chan," Naruto confirmed and pointed the sword at the girl. "Is that one of the holy swords forged by the almighty?"

"Yes… Durandal," Xenovia answered, holding her wound with one hand dejectedly. The recent revelation about God's demise by the fallen angel had unhinged her, and now her sword, the symbol of her power, had failed her.

"Hmmm… well, cool I guess. I had fun even if it was just short fight," Naruto said and pointed the weapon at the blond-haired petite girl. "You over there! Use your weird power to heal your friend or she's going to bleed out."

As he turned around and walked away, Xenovia called out. "Wait! You didn't answer me! What sword is that?"

"This? This is called Kubikiribōchō, the decapitating carving knife," Naruto said, holding it up with his left hand before punching the flat side with his right hand with as much power as he could muster. The devastating blow shattered the blade into fragments. Right before everyone's eyes, the blade instantly reformed while the metal shards were still littered around on the ground.

Naruto swung the undamaged broadsword around playfully like a child, who had found a new toy. "If your sword has the nickname like the Sword of Destruction, then I will call this the Blade of Everlasting. If it gets destroyed, no matter how severed, it will be made whole again. Don't think that only Gods and Maous can make magical weapons of unprecedented powers. The other can too! This is one of the treasured tools of the Youkais."

The priceless blade then vanished from his hand as he turned toward the crimson-haired girl. "Sorry about that, I'm all hyped up when I was given the assignment to this place. The wound is not deep so she will be fine."

Rias eyed the blond suspiciously. He was a devil, that much was certain, but his demeanor seemed like an act. She wasn't sure if he was a foe or fiend, but she was exhausted. His demonic aura showed he was of Ultimate Class, and since he was willing to help, she might as well make use of it. She introduced her subordinates as briefly and quickly as she could before asking: "Can you subdue him? He's too much for us."

"Yes I can, Rias-chan," Naruto said and saluted like an obedience soldier. "He will be gone soon."

"Me? Enough with the joke," Kokabiel called out as he was no longer amused. Steel like feathers sprayed forward in a wide arc, but Naruto passed between them with ease. He had seen much more problematic version from the cheerful Satan in a magical uniform. Her ice projectiles could pierce through steel so this was nothing.

"Hmfph, maybe I should get serious," Kokabiel declared as he sent forth a barrage of light spears this time. Naruto evaded them carefully before grabbing the thrust strike from the fallen angel with his right hand. The holy weapon rippled before breaking apart into flakes.

"… How could this be? How are you able to grab hold of my weapon?"

"Didn't you say God is dead so the balance between holy and demonic is broken?" Naruto questioned with a smirk. "Isn't that how Yuuto was able to make a holy-demonic sword?"

"… Are you paraphrasing me? That's not how it works!" Kokabiel roared in anger, but a punch right in the face sent the man away. He didn't fly very far as his legs were wrapped with fiery energy chains protruding from the bandaged arm of the blond.

"Yes I am, because you're stupid. Please tell me how you're going to start a war between the three factions again? I really wanted to know what going on in your tiny mind, great leader, who does not have full set of twelve wings?" Naruto asked before swinging and slamming the bounded man around on the ground like a yoyo. Naruto then threw the man away as he wasn't sure if he should kill or not.

"This battle is over. Go back to your faction before I change my mind," Naruto said as he walked away.

"**Why not just kill him right there?**"

"Impossible… you bastard… no one can beat me!" Kokabiel roared as he tried to stab the blond from behind, but Naruto sidestepped before lancing with his right arm into the angel's chest with a frown.

"Seriously…? I gave you a chance to walk away since I don't want to stir up trouble with your faction right now, but you don't want to take it and tried to kill me?" Naruto asked as the fallen angel gasped in pain. "You can devour him, Kurama."

"Kurama…? Who – ARGHHHHH…

Kokabiel screamed in pain as reddish tendrils enveloped him with eagerness. They ripped his body apart quite brutally while converting his soul into pure holy energy. Everything that was once the fallen angel was condensed into a glowing white orb as nine tendrils wrapped around it before vanishing with a swishing sound, leaving behind the blond.

"**Thanks for the meal,**" Kurama complimented. It has been so long that he had forgotten what angelic essence had tasted like. "**But what a disgusting taste! Give me something better next time!"**

"It's not like I have to feed you, you know? You don't even need to eat so why bother?" Naruto snorted as he clenched his right hand. The angelic power he just acquired will be useful.

"What did you do?" Rias asked with a dark expression. She was surprised that the blond could touch a light spear without any repercussion, and now, he had literally eaten a fallen angel right before everyone, causing most of them to be speechless. "Did you just consume an angel? What are you?"

"This is their unique ability to consume everything and use it to supplement their own power limitlessly, partner, so remember it well," Ddraig warned Issei. "Those demons would have devoured all things until there is nothing left in the world if they weren't stopped."

"He was asking for it, and I am not your enemy, Rias-chan, unless you want me to," Naruto said with a devilish smile before leering at Issei. His gaze caused the boy to shiver in fright since that was a horrible way to die.

Naruto pondered while examining the brown-haired boy's posture. "Issei, what do you taste like?"

"I'm not delicious! I swear!" Issei tried to change the blond mind with a whole body gesture. Naruto chuckled and shrugged as he had his fun. The battle was over and he should go kidnap, err… bring Sona to her sister.

"Well, I've accomplished my task," Naruto muttered as he averted his eyes from Issei since the boy wouldn't be a challenge. He wanted to know where he stood against the Dragon God as he wanted to fight the gothic girl all out one day to put his mind at ease. She was the only person who had defeated him even if he wasn't as strong then. A loss was still a loss in his opinion, and a sensible person would call that desire an infatuation. "Hmmm… or am I? I wonder what about him."

"**Get down here you stupid dragon! How dare you look down upon me?**" Kurama roared as Naruto looked up at the sky.

A laugh came back before a speeding object crashed into the earth with a thunderous boom, shaking the area. It had shattered the weakened barrier completely in its passing. Fear and nervousness ran throughout the area as the white dragon knight had landed. Spreading all eight of its energy wings wide, it hovered up from the ground like a glorified divine being while the dust settled.

"Well, this is an odd coincidence," the white knight said. "Nice you see you too, red-one."

"Under the circumstances, I'm glad you are here, white-one," Ddraig replied, reminding Albion that even though they had their differences, mutual enemies took precedent. The tail beasts only wished to destroy everything that was not them, and with that kind of thought, they had devoured countless dragons in the past. While it was a good thing that they annihilated the evil dragons, they simply didn't stop there. "Our battle can be postponed for another time. When was the last time we've fought together?"

"I'm not interesting in joining force with you," he replied. "I will take care of it on my own."

"**I'm really being underestimated am I? These weaklings sure have grown arrogance in the time I was sealed away. Please let me out so I can wipe this area off the map along with them!**"

"White Dragon Emperor… the vanishing dragon," Naruto said before everyone else could speak up. He was interested about the white dragon since its host's demonic aura was stronger and more potent than his. It seemed like there were a lot of people with vast amount of power at their disposal.

"The name is Albion," Albion corrected as Naruto chuckled.

"Albion is likely the name of your dragon. You're a devil underneath all that armor," Naruto said as he concluded that the devil was of pureblood rather than a reincarnated one. "How is a devil like you got his hand on a Sacred Gear?"

"I don't need to tell you anything," Vali replied flatly. He was tasked to bring back the renegade fallen angel to the real leader of the faction, Azazel, with force if needed. He didn't have to anymore since the target had gotten killed and consumed. "But I am thankful to you for getting rid of Kokabiel. I never like the man much."

"No problem, but in return, do me a favor," Naruto asked as Vali looked at Issei before turning back to the blond.

"Why do you wish to fight me?"

"So I can see where I match up against the one who stands above the heavenly dragons," Naruto answered. "You know who I'm talking about right?"

Vali knew who the blond was talking about as Ophis, the Dragon God, was his actual leader since he was part of the Khaos Brigade. Her power was so vast that even both the Ddraig and Albion combined was a mere nuisance. With that said, she admitted defeat without even trying to fight her only adversary, the Great Red.

"You wish to fight the infinite dragon?"

"Is that what she's called now? Well, yes I supposed I do. She took something from me years ago, and I just want to return the favor," Naruto said cheekily, rubbing his right shoulder before giving a dismissive shrug. He would have died if the Sage of the Sixth Paths did not save him when Ophis vaporized the mountain without a second thought. He remembered he accepted his death then as he was depressed at losing everything, but it seemed like his journey had not ended.

"Say, do you know where she is right now?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No," Vali said as he struck the blond without holding any strength back.

Naruto blocked the first with his right hand as Kurama grunted within.

"That's a mistake," Vali notified as his gauntlet glowed brightly while the illuminating wings on his back was expelling large amount of energy. Naruto arched a brow at the display before he was stuck again. The speed of the attack felt much faster this time as he couldn't block it properly, thus he had to evade as it narrowly missed him by. Vali continued the assault without giving pause, forcing the blond back across the courtyard slowly.

Naruto was having much harder time than he thought against a heavenly dragon. After evading dozens more attacks, he took the imitative and retaliated. But to his shock, the white dragon grabbed his fist with little effort and sent him into the air with a powerful uppercut. His body arched along the air before he flipped upright and landed on his feet while panting.

"You are only as strong as a mid-class devil right now," Vali notified while radiating light as Naruto blinked when he felt much weaker than before. "One of my abilities is Divine Dividing. It halved the power of those I touch every 10 seconds and added it to mine. You only become weaker the longer we fight while I get stronger."

Everyone else was speechless as they watched the fight from the sideline. The blond had taken out Kokabiel with little effort, but he was slapped around by the white dragon.

Vali continued his assault as Naruto tried to defend himself badly. He finally crumpled into a heap after getting the air knock out of him.

"Why didn't you tell me about that ability? How much time has passed already?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"**Because it's fun to see you fail and probably to teach you a lesson. You're full of yourself lately after your victory against her,**" Kurama said mockingly even though it was very arrogance itself. There were many techniques in the world that could still affect them, but Kurama played a convincing mute when it came to those. "**Also if you die, will I be free at last?**"

"If I die, you're going to be forever sealed in my corpse, unable to do anything else. Would you want something like that?" Naruto retorted lowly as he flipped upright and re-engaged the white dragon again while accessing the newest power he acquired. Even though he was greatly weakened due to the vanishing dragon's ability, he found the fight was exhilarating.

"What!?" Vali would have grown bored with his opponent if his arm wasn't impaled with multiple small light spears. Dozens more holy projectiles materialized around the blond before they were blasted forward. Vali evaded them with care as they were targeting vital part of his armor. He only realized they were a distraction when a sphere slammed into his side from his blind spot, drilling into his scale mail with ease.

Vali grunted in pain as the holy energy the attack contained penetrated all the way through and wounded his body. With a hook that was far too fast for his opponent to avoid, he sent the blond backing away while activating divine dividing.

Naruto coughed out blood as he pulled himself up again.

"How many times did I get halved?" Naruto asked, panting tiredly. He had never felt so weak and slow before. In contrast, Vali was still in his top shape as he used his power and magic to fix his armor and heal himself.

"**6 times,**" Kurama said calmly, feeling its total energy pool had diminished greatly. The vanishing dragon had absorbed an enormous amount, but it couldn't utilize the acquired energies. Those energies were then expelled by the white dragon's wings and into the surrounding. "**My power level is around Isobu right about now. Two more times and I will be as weak as the idiot.**"

"I see… you're awfully calm, Kurama," Naruto said while forming flaming rasenshuriken his hand. It took longer than usual, and before he could form it completely, he was pummeled into the ground with a powerful strike, shattering the earth. His consciousness was wavering from the shock, but he tried to pull himself up. "Damn it… everything feel so slow. I can see him coming, but I can't react fast enough."

"That is my power. If you can't beat me then there's no chance you could challenge someone like a Dragon God," Vali pointed out while looking down at the struggling blond.

"**Everyone seems so full of themselves these days,**" Kurama stated arrogantly. "**Hey, idiot, he has been using Balance Breaker the whole time, why don't you sync up with me to show him whose is the boss fairly. I promise I won't try to take you over… much.**"

Naruto panted heavily as he contemplated the offer from the demon. His ability got halved again so he was probably as strong as a low-class devil. Balance Breaker was the ultimate state of activation, thus a stronger manifestation of a Sacred Gear's power. To think it was an unintended ability when God created them. He chuckled as his own synchronization was also a flaw, never intended by the Sage of the Sixth Paths, as he wasn't supposed to talk to the beasts.

"Alright, let's kick his ass," Naruto said.

With the declaration, fiery energy erupted out of his body as he felt rejuvenated. He stood up straight in one swift motion as his blue eyes turned crimson red before narrowing into slit. Whiskers marks began to form on either side of his cheeks as an energy overcoat enveloped of his body entirely. Finally, with an animalistic roar, a shockwave of pure chakra exploded outward as he entered partial bijuu mode.

Vali was surprised when the blond sent him back with a very fast flying kick. Using his wings, he flew forward again and did a flying straight, but Naruto blocked it with both arm and legs in the air like a feral animal. Vali blinked before nines energy arms came forth from the reddish coating and pounded him several times each before he was kicked away by the blond. The battle had been turned around as Vali was getting the beating of his life. His white dragon armor began to form cracks at several places from the spam of devastating attacks.

"Why is it not working, Albion?" Vali asked as his wings continued to expel the power it just absorbed through divine dividing. It should have weakened his opponent, but instead, the blond seemed to be unfazed and was getting stronger with each passing seconds. Vali gritted his teeth and pondered if he should enter Juggernaut Drive at the cost of his own life force to take down this opponent.

"I don't know, I've been halving his power every ten seconds, but he recovered them as quickly as it was lost," Albion replied with noted shakiness. "He has passed his normal level, but it's not stopping. I believed the longer he's in that state, the stronger he gets."

Even if Vali was absorbing the blond's power with each divine dividing, thus returning his power to maximum level again, his Sacred Gear won't able to handle much more punishment as numerous spherical orbs rammed into him simultaneously. Before he could fly away, he was hammered into the ground as his energy wings were ripped apart.

"I think that's enough, Kurama," Naruto muttered as he landed back on the ground. He felt his consciousness was on the verge of fading away. It hadn't been a full minute since he entered synchronization with Kurama, but it was already taken its toll. "We have made our point so let go of me already!"

Kurama pondered about the request before growling lowly. He complied reluctantly and let go of his hold on the blond's mind before retreating back to the arm. The seal was returned in its place before the beast hummed in satisfaction. "**Hahahahaha, puny dragon tries to challenge me. Take that! Next time, I will just kill you outright!**"

Naruto exhaled deeply, feeling the excessive power coursing through his body. He brushed his attire and stretched his body. He allowed Vali to recover before asking: "So what do you think about it now? Do I have a chance?"

Vali sighed as he admitted his defeat. It wasn't the end of the world, but he wanted to know how the blond had bypassed his divine dividing. He checked his scale mail armor as the cracks mended slowly while he materializing his energy wings again. "First, answer me how did you do it?"

"No way, why would I tell you about my ability?" Naruto replied.

"If you do, I will tell you where she is," Vali offered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

Ophis is in next chapter? Who knows, she's more or less popped up once in a while before her story really gets moving. I've already hinted how Naruto and Kurama bested divine dividing numerous times during the fight, and I blatantly stated what happened to all that energy as well. Moving on, Naruto seems to do thing randomly, which is weird huh? ^-^b


End file.
